devroomfandomcom-20200215-history
Yason Fordaze
Yason Malcolm Fordaze is a character associated with the All of the Above party during the CONSOLE Arc and the captain of the Subliminal Message. A notably skilled spacecraft pilot and former member of the United-Earth Federation turned freelance criminal, Yason became a wanted fugitive after a military operation gone wrong. He traversed the galaxy in a stolen and later modified UEF cargo transport he dubbed the Subliminal Message. Due to these events Yason found work as a bounty hunter and adapted a pessimistic outlook on life. Years later he would partner with a group of mercenaries working as a crew. Yason supplied his ship as a base of operations. This group was non-canonically dubbed All of the Above. They would come to contract with the artificial intelligence CONSOLE, spawning several events that would lead to them becoming key players in the fight against him. After the fall of CONSOLE Yason would marry shipmate Sherry Fal and continue his bounty hunter career alongside her and fellow shipmate DAB. Biography Early Life Yason was born on the Jupiter moon of Io on September 10th in 2087 into a large family. He had four sisters and two brothers, none of which he felt close to. The only true fond memory he had was when they would play card games, although he became easily frustrated at his lack of skill. As a child he was foulmouthed and rowdy. His mother worked for a pharmaceuticals company and his father worked as a laborer under the employment of the UEF, salvaging downed ships for working parts. He claims to have had a good relationship with his mother but thought his father found him annoying. Growing up on the streets of Io with the mouth he had taught him how to take a hit. Running home from school became habitual to avoid beatings, even though most fights could've easily been circumvented if he kept his comments to himself. He attended school regularly throughout his childhood with decent grades, although only to appease his mother. If not for her he probably would've dropped out. At some point after his graduation in 2105 his eldest brother, Kaye, would join the UEF as a Marine. Not looking to further his education career, Yason decided to work for a volunteer assembly line that manufactured spacecraft parts. Taking the job due to it's easy accessibility, he would come to discover an interest in ship design and mechanics. Unfortunately the company was soon bought out which resulted in multiple workers being laid off, Yason included. Struggling to find a new sustainable job, he found quick work as a bartender for his uncle's pub to make ends meet. While working as a bartender he spent an egregious amount of time gambling there, even honing his skills in card games, and building up a name for himself among the regular patrons of the bar. This reputation, which brought much pride and reward, would soon act against him when his brother Kaye, now an esteemed UEF soldier, returned while on leave because their father had passed away. After the funeral Kaye noticed Yason's wasted potential and lack of intentions to collect money and find a better career. He also noticed Yason's increase in drinking. Seeing his future going nowhere he implored Yason to find a more respectable job, much to no success as Yason was in denial about his brother's concerns. As a last resort, Kaye challenged Yason to a game of cards. Knowing he wouldn't back down due to his newfound reputation, but because his ego was fractured by taunts regarding his lack of skill in their youth. If Yason won he could resume working at the bar and be left alone, but if Kaye won Yason would have to enlist into the UEF. Yason accepted. Just like when they were children, he lost. He honored his word and enlisted the next day. Joining the UEF Yason honored the deal with his brother by reluctantly quitting his job and traveling to a recruitment center to enlist into the Marine Corps, same as his brother. Passing the requirements lead Yason to training where he was primarily stationed on Earth. After countless weeks he completed his training adeptly but often found himself at odds with most of his instructors due to his big mouth. This familiarized himself with standardized punishment. Once he was finally prepared to be shipped out, his first assignment had him deployed to the moon Europa where he and a number of soldiers were tasked with clearing out local insurrection. This mission introduced him to the concept of killing, although he never opposed the idea before. With a mission accomplished Yason would later bounce around different systems participating in a variety of other battles, primarily directed against the growing Ryvik threat. Reports boasted an impressive mission success rate and clear aptitude in combat scenarios. His original viewpoints on joining the military had become completely altered. The more time spent in active service the more his appreciation had grown. Two years of experience had been placed into the Marine Corps to warrant a formidable reputation as a soldier. He even gained the rank of sergeant. One covert mission had Yason and his squad dispatched to a heavily Ryvik occupied planet to assess the Ryvik's strength there, only to discover a large invasion force. His squad had been identified by the Ryvik and required immediate evacuation. A large firefight had broken out at the landing zone as the dropship arrived with the pilot gathering the soldiers under heavy resistance. As the ship tried taking off the Ryvik attempted to pull the ship down telekinetically, but the pilot was able to redirect the ship's weapons to open fire on them, disorienting them so that he could take off. Soon after fighters had been sent to destroy the ship before it could escape. The pilot managed to outmaneuver the fighters and avoid any major damage to the ship, successfully returning the soldiers home safe. Having just survived a near impossible rescue inspired Yason to consider his options and further his career in the UEF by enrolling into the flight academy and becoming a pilot. Becoming a Pilot Following his acceptance into the flight academy helped reinvigorate his former interests in ship design. He dedicated his time into studying to perfect his piloting skills. --- With his introduction into the flight academy Yason trained and studied hard to perfect his piloting skills. Following his graduation his first few flights had him transport cargo to and from different outposts. --------- (WIP) ------- (everything below in Biography is most likely subject to change) Becoming a Pilot Enough background was placed into the Marine Corps to gain a formidable reputation as a soldier. However Yason decided he wanted to become a pilot. Rekindling his affinity for spacecrafts, he signed up for the flight academy. Once graduated his first assignment was to transport supplies behind enemy territory to an unnamed, Ryvik-occupied planet. His ship was immediately shot down and he was recovered by a Ryvik search party and taken to a POW camp where he entertained other prisoners by telling stories. A few days passed and he and the other prisoners were rescued by a UEF retrieval team located in that area. A week of inactivity and Yason returned to transporting cargo under regularly scheduled supply runs. Monotony would kick in as he began recalling his enjoyment of combat. This coupled with his enjoyment of flight culminated in the decision to become a fighter pilot. Receiving new education and training requirements invested his time into trying to perfect his piloting skills. Years went into training and studying aerial combat. Yason joined a number of squadrons and commanded two. He enjoyed the thrill of flight combat and frequently competed with other pilots in games such as eliminating a certain number of enemy fighters within a specific time frame. He participated in various different space battles alongside large fleets. The more Yason contributed to service in the UEF the more he gained a large admiration for the organization. He believed in the good they could do and proudly fought in their conflicts. Unfortunately his brother was confirmed KIA among several other casualties during a Ryvik assault on a UEF compound. Drafted This many years into the war shaped the Ryvik as the current victors. UEF numbers began decreasing exponentially during their conquest. Despite exhibiting incredible piloting skills Yason's background as a decorated soldier was not forgotten. As numbers began to dwindle during the campaign against the Ryvik Yason was ordered to return back to Marine duty. Disappointed he would be resigning his pilot status he followed his orders and joined the Marine Corps as per his orders. Yason would take part in a number of smaller operations as he settled back into ground combat. To be added... Appearance Yason is a Human male with dark brown hair, blue eyes, and light skin who, during the events of the CONSOLE Arc, was 36-years-old. He stood at 6'3'' and weighs 185 lbs with a well-fit build. His hair was worn parted to the right, often disheveled after helmet wear. He also had a short boxed beard and mustache. His attire consisted of a gray blue, full-body flight suit with multiple pockets and a zipper binding the suit closed. The outer layer is coated in a lightweight, heat-resistant material. Normally his sleeves were pushed up his forearms. Over the suit rests a black, slim fit Kevlar vest. A bandolier of pouches was worn around his body stashing various items. He also wore gray and black ballistic shoulder pads and knee guards strapped by buckles. Other accessories include black, fingerless gloves, a gray shemagh, and black combat boots. A majority of his equipment was stored within different pouches. He wore a utility belt around his waist with multiple pouches and grenade slots. Most of his pouches carried tools or data crystals. He also had a rucksack on his back which carried a variety of his equipment ranging from ammunition to looted valuables. The rucksack left available spacing above it for a magnetic mount attached to the back of Yason's vest where he could holster any weapons. A combat knife was sheathed beneath the rucksack on his lower back. His right thigh fancied a leg holster strapped by two buckles. This normally holstered his revolver. His left thigh would fit a large pouch, if not substituted by another holster. Years of law-bending honed his escapology skills as he carried a compact security kit hidden inside one of his boots. His helmet was a unique UEF combat helmet with a ballistic visor. The visor could be removed and often was during casual scenarios. The helmet outfitted a chin strap, an accessory mount on the top right for a detachable flashlight, and a self-installed radio system. Replacements for the visor included night vision goggles or a gas mask depending on the situations. Yason normally wore goggles on his forehead that he used when working on machinery. These goggles would be pocketed when wearing his helmet. In cold temperatures he wore a black trench coat with a brown, fur-lined collar and brown gloves. In rainy environments he would dawn a rain poncho with a hood over his garments. Personality Yason's most prominent trait is his dry humor. Whether drawing attention to his vanity or making openly sarcastic remarks towards other, Yason managed to express humor no matter the circumstances. With respect to personality, Yason is fairly brash and possesses a "shoot first" mentality. Since abandoning the UEF he's become a more cynical and realistic person, adopting a pessimistic view towards most situations. His tolerance depleted as time went on and he became easily frustrated and aggressive, which in turn, made him exceedingly trigger happy with an innate desire for violence. He is however capable of controlling his outbursts as to not disrupt the productivity of a job. He carries much pain and resentment since leaving the UEF, developing fears of abandonment and intimacy. His rampant distrust in others stems from these fears. He is always suspicious of others and their intentions. Misplacing his faith in the UEF transformed his outlook on things as he would inadvertently use his humor or acerbity to keep people at a distance, sabotaging the development of close relationships. He was never fond of the idea of a long lasting crew. Yason thinks of himself as an egotist but fundamentally is a man of compassion. He possessed a casual style of interaction with associates, despite his sarcastic remarks at their expense. He truly cared for his shipmates but lacked the ability to recognize or express it, denying such accusations. This is something Yason would soon learn to improve upon. He appeared to pride himself on his professionalism. His pride could sometimes exemplify his stubbornness. He could easily be found arguing over how something should be handled, normally becoming angered by an idiotic proposal. He can come off as abrasive and isn't afraid to voice his opinion. Mostly holding great faith in his decisions, Yason isn't short of caving into panic when a situation goes awry. However his panic will slowly transition into frustration. Nevertheless Yason is capable of showing incredible acumen. Although susceptible to change, Yason would prefer his own methods of handling a situation to others. However he will immediately dismiss himself if directly proven wrong. He also maintains his ship with much care, becoming aggravated when something that affects the ship is done without his permission. Yason has displayed himself to be fairly intelligent, acting as an engineer and strategist. In conjunction with his professionalism, Yason took up whatever jobs he could get, often turning a blind eye to a job's legality. He tried to avoid doing the wrong thing in terms of morality. For example he would rather steal from a large corporation with a reliable income of resources rather than a struggling populace. When a job conflicted with these morals Yason never failed to abandon a job to do the right thing, albeit at times begrudgingly. Yason cared a great deal for a job's success because that ensured payment. He was not above petty theft, smuggling, or even killing, but would rationalize such behavior to make it appear less undignified, such as stealing from bad people. Politically, Yason has no love for the UEF. After his dishonorable discharge he carried a strong prejudice towards them. Nonetheless he remembers a time when he held great respect for them and their cause. Relationships Sherry Yason and Sherry's initial opinions of one another weren't necessarily positive. Yason opposed the inclusion of Sherry and Hyote in the crew. Sherry proved herself through helpful mechanical and navigational skills. These skills would result in she and Yason working closely together, Sherry acting as a navigator for Yason and the two being responsible for maintenance aboard the ship. Yason humored the idea of Sherry possessing feelings for him and was never shy to admit he considered her to be attractive, although presented in a mocking demeanor. The two argued plenty. Yason found Sherry to be demanding despite having no authority and Sherry found Yason to be self-centered and disagreeable. Time proved beneficial in their relationship as the two became more accustomed to each other's imperfections. Yason acknowledged Sherry's mechanical competence and Sherry took notice to his surprising moral alignment for a criminal. The two were also similar in that they freely voiced their opinions when dissatisfied. Eventually the two managed to interact on a more personal level when the entirety of the crew ventured to a bar to collect a profit from a recent job. Yason purchased the two drinks and they had a nice conversation. Unfortunately their moment was interrupted by the mercenary Salzuin. The ensuing battle left numerous casualties, with Sherry left debilitated. Thankfully her synthetic origin allowed her to successfully recover with no lasting effects. Yason recovered the two glasses the two shared and kept them as a souvenir. After this Yason became more protective of Sherry. Their opinions of each other improved exponentially. Yason learned to not mind Sherry's involvement in ship alterations without his knowledge and embraced trust in her. In turn Sherry respected him a lot more and the two became more comfortable around each other. Sherry became the first person Yason accepted getting close to in a long time. After the events of the CONSOLE Arc, Yason, Sherry, and DAB continued to act as bounty hunters after the All of the Above party disbanded. Many years later Yason and Sherry would marry. DAB DAB can be described as Yason's best friend. Yason admired DAB anatomically and noticed immediate potential in his contributions for the group. Yason also took part in naming DAB. The two work well off each other with Yason's aggression and DAB's carefree personality. DAB also has a minor knowledge of piloting spacecrafts granting him the qualifications of being co-pilot. Yason would be responsible for repairing DAB whenever necessary. Despite his somewhat vulgar mannerisms at times Yason overall enjoyed DAB's company over most of the crew. Justeev Generally Yason and Justeev were on good terms. Despite Yason's ownership of the Subliminal Message, Justeev was the leader of the group. Yason would consider Justeev's desire to help people as troublesome when it interfered with a job's success. However Yason never possessed any true quarrels with Justeev. Larfleeze To be added... Hyote Yason never trusted Hyote. He found his unwillingness to engage in social activity with the group questionable and disliked his overall character. Yason only learned after Hyote's leaving that he would conduct illegal experiments within his quarters. Of his fellow shipmates Yason found Hyote to be the most unsettling. B4UC/KYS/Orion While in his prismatic form Yason didn't mind KYS. He refused to refer to him as B4UC as he considered it to be a ridiculous name. Collectively he was given the name KYS. He found him useful yet in turn obnoxious. When KYS activated the assassin droid that killed Hermes, the group developed an overall dislike for KYS. When KYS upgraded his body into a stealth droid his personality shifted and he became more stubborn and abrasive. Yason also refused to call him his new name, Orion, and continued to call him KYS. Yason grew to dislike KYS' constant immaturity and irresponsibility, trusting him with little to no tasks. When KYS was killed Yason's focus was primarily on Sherry's condition, but Yason felt bad for KYS despite his disliking of him. Hermes Professionally Yason respected Hermes, but the two would casually argue with one another over pointless affairs. Yason considered Hermes' isolation from others to be odd and disliked the overall mystery surrounding him. When Hermes was killed Yason was sad along with the rest of the group. Years later Yason would install an artificial intelligence program into the Subliminal Message and name him after Hermes. Laxus When Laxus introduced himself to the party, his unexpected presence was enough for Yason to dislike him. However Laxus consistently insulted the group and spoke highly of himself in an obnoxious manner. Yason demanded a meeting be held to discuss Laxus. Yason considered Laxus to be dangerous, untrustworthy, and disrespectful. He protested against Laxus joining the party however Laxus was persistent about being included for personal reasons. Due to his self-absorption, Laxus took it upon himself to lead the group in jobs. This angered Yason because Laxus had no business in their affairs. Laxus' constant attempts to offend the group confused Yason as to why Laxus wanted inclusion in the group to begin with and continued to question it, only to receive little insight. In retrospect, Yason would most likely not care for Laxus despite outright saying he disliked him. Regardless Yason can't deny Laxus' impressive skill in combat and strategic ability. Interestingly Yason and Laxus had very similar characteristics, both being short-tempered and isolating themselves from others due to their inability to express compassion. DEV Yason and DEV were indifferent towards one another. When DEV attacked the party at the UEF data vault Yason helped subdue him. When DEV temporarily joined the group Yason took issue with his Paladinian Guardian. Themes Trust Yason can be characterized by a rampant distrust in others. After his departure from the UEF his faith in other people appeared to be shaken. Immersing himself in the criminal line of work most likely continued to hinder his trust issues. He is always suspicious of others and their intentions, wary of double agents and sabotage. He is also very protective of his belongings. Alcoholism Yason failed to adjust to life after the UEF and found sanctuary at the bottom of the bottle. He carries a flask on him regularly and almost always looks forward to a celebratory drink at the end of job well done. Skills & Abilities Piloting Yason is easily recognized as All of the Above's pilot. The captain of the ship he finds himself most comfortable when flying the ship himself. He has the most experience through his extensive pilot training prior to the group's formation. His extensive pilot training coupled with years flying for heists and jobs make him the perfect candidate. He transports the team to various locations and can successfully maneuver in dangerous environments. Yason's hubris gives him the belief that he can pilot nearly any vehicle. Combat As a former soldier and careered mercenary Yason has a great deal of experience in combat. Yason has demonstrated formidable proficiency with firearms. He has exceptional aim, capable of incapacitating DEV by shooting him in his Paladinian eyepatch during a battle at a UEF data vault. He also is capable of hand-to-hand combat. His military background and career as a mercenary prior to the formation of the All of the Above crew help exemplify his many skills. Weaponry A weapons specialist, Yason gravitated more towards the use of many high-technology weapons, especially guns and explosives. He has expertise in handling multiple types of ranged weapons but often prefers his model T Plasma Assault Rifle, nicknamed the PAR-T, which he stole. He was also equipped with various types of grenades. Yason finds enjoyment in loud, impactful weapons which support his trigger-happy tendencies. He is a practitioner in weapons design and enjoys crafting his own prototypes. Engineering Yason exhibits labored engineering skills. He was capable of maintaining his ship for years, upgrading and repairing varied components. He was also responsible for repairing DAB when in critical condition. He supplied the group with custom made communication devices and was once able to repair a tram system while posing as a guard during the infiltration of a data vault, among other achievements. He found joy in experimenting with firearms. Theft As a smuggler Yason is familiar with thievery. From stealing entire shipments of cargo to casual pickpocketing, Yason has accumulated an impressive collection of stolen machines, gadgets, and trinkets. He would frequently steal miscellaneous items just for fun, a tendency he's admitted to being problematic. Leadership Being the unofficial second-in-command of his group, Yason was more than capable of taking command of the group if necessary. Although Justeev being in charge of the team, all matters pertaining to the ship was under Yason's authority. Having a tendency to come off as assertive, Yason was a quick thinker and could devise strategies under pressure. Equipment Weapons Yason's primary loadout. A collection of weapons Yason favored for most adventures. * PAR-T - (Plasma Assault Rifle, Model T) Yason's primary weapon. A fully automatic heavy assault rifle that fires concentrated bolts of high energy. Magazines are rechargeable with 60 rounds per magazine. * Wingman - Yason's secondary weapon. A double-action heavy revolver. 6 rounds per cylinder. * Combat Knife '''- A multipurpose knife. Yason's other weapons. Equipped under specific circumstances. * '''Bamboozler - An energy lever-action shotgun with a disk-shaped magazine and muzzle choke. 6 rounds per cartridge. * Hot Mama - A modified heavy minigun that can reconfigure to fit more comfortably on Yason's back. An electrically fired and air-cooled minigun with a rotating barrel and linkless belt-fed ammunition. 2,000 rounds per minute. * The Mrs. - A rocket launcher with lock on. * Bitch Ass - A triple-barreled energy pistol. 6 shots per magazine. * Electrified Net Launcher - Probably laying around on the ship somewhere. Items Utility * Communication Device - Self-made device installed directly into Yason's helmet. * Spoofers - Devices that force open doors by sending an electrical current to stabilize it. * Binoculars - Handheld magnifying device. * Handcuffs - Restraint devices. * Night Vision Goggles - An optical attachment for Yason's helmet which was situationally equipped. * Gas Mask - A mask used for protection against chemical or biological weapons. * Data Crystals '''- Drives that store various information. * '''Assortment of Tools - Screwdrivers, wrenches, and other tools. Explosive * Fragmentation Grenades - Grenades that explode after a short fuse. * Shock Grenades - Electrified grenades that stun machines. * Smoke Grenades - Grenades that dispense smoke clouds. * Explosive Charges & Detonators - Remotely detonated sticky charges. * Trip Mines - Explosive proximity devices that stick to surfaces and form laser tripwires. * Shock Mines - Proximity mines that release powerful blasts of electricity. Medical * Biofoam Syringes - Small needles that inject biomedical foam. Creation & Conception Before launch, the All of the Above party consisted of three members: DAB, Larfleeze, and Justeev. The party name was originally The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly, referencing each of the three members respectively. Immediately before their debut the characters of Yason and KYS, named B4UC at the time, were created to join the party. The original name of the party became inaccurate due to the increase in players and a joke concerning Yason being a collaboration of all three titles was created, making him "all of the above." The name quickly became a suitable replacement, however the characters are never referred by this name in game. In game the characters don't identify by any specific title. Yason was created with the role of DPS in mind. Naturally he was given an automatic rifle as his primary weapon. He was always intended to act as the group's pilot upon his inclusion. As the caretaker of the ship he would possess great mechanical talent. These skills could also aid in his penchant for creating unique Originally his personality was designed to be a lot angrier than the final product. He was to be jaded and apathetic as a side effect of his military and criminal background, not trusting easily and making sarcastic comments, subtle jokes, or angry outbursts for comedic effect. Yason remained primarily faithful to the original vision of the character throughout DEVROOM. His humor was a result of his player, Jake Kovacs, making jokes at the expense of others or the situation, causing him to debate whether or not Yason actually said it in game. Due to art created by the GM, Yason was always depicted with SWAT inspired riot gear. Being a smuggler and pilot derived multiple similarities to the character Han Solo from the Star Wars franchise. Yason also took some inspiration from the character Edward Buck from the Halo series and the live action depiction of Rocket Raccoon from Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy. Sherry becoming a love interest for Yason was meant to be used as a tool to reveal that Yason genuinely carries compassion for others but refuses to acknowledge it out of fear and insecurity. This would mature Yason's character to become more empathetic. Gallery 88f36019985780120f732a838d57b9d8.png|First official sketch of Yason. 1177139eaed75fb86f9efbf8a5a58d15.png|Rough sketch of Yason with K.Y.S. in his prismatic form. Subliminal Message.png|Reference image for the Subliminal Message. f2be8d63f9b5ba7108b08cfb5e567599.png|Yason in the DEVROOM poster drawn by Keagan McTamney. Trivia * Yason is responsible for the All of the Above party's name. The original name was to be The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly. This was changed when Yason and KYS joined the group before launch. Yason was described as an amalgamation of these 3 titles, being "all of the above." * Out of character the catchphrase "Yason for days" was stated frequently, normally after accomplishments. It had to be made clear that this was an out of character expression not used by the character in game. ** Yason's last name is a reference to this expression. * Yason would regularly disassemble and reassemble non-essential components of the Subliminal Message out of boredom. * Yason enjoyed playing with knives. He would often balance a knife on his fingertip or toss one up and down for fun. * Supposedly Yason made a bet in a gamble to win the PAR-T and lost, but later stole the weapon anyway. * Yason knew slight German. * Yason's Wingman revolver is directly taken from the Titanfall franchise. * The name Yason was suggested by the GM Nathan Barnes. * Yason's favorite color is blue. This is only because it's the color he wears. * Yason is agnostic. * Yason's birthday, September 10th, is the same date as the debut of the Marvel Comics character Hawkeye in Tales of Suspense #57. * Yason's winter coat is inspired by the coat worn by Xeno Trunks, an incarnation of Future Trunks, from the Dragon Ball franchise.